


Puer ad solis occasum

by soreto



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Death, Drama, Extended Metaphors, M/M, Nostalgia, Smut, So it's not a spoiler, Tragedy, an announced death, kind of my own idea about how cointries die, yes they will die
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soreto/pseuds/soreto
Summary: Su muerte era un hecho innegable, una certeza de la que estaban conscientes. Sin embargo, sus últimos días serían diferentes para ambos: Germania vería un poco de su pasado revivir en el Imperio Romano.No podían cambiar que iban a desaparecer, pero si podían elegir en lo posible como vivir sus últimos días, y con quien pasar su ocaso.«Cuando se está a punto de morir, es más fácil recordar el pasado, pues poco caso tiene imaginar un futuro».-Nombres humanos (Aldrich para Germania, y Rómulo para Roma).
Relationships: Germania/Rome (Hetalia)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, es una historia corta. Que me surgió gracias a un doujinshi de ellos muy, ah, estimulante en Myreading manga (Unsavory ties por MicroMacro). Y PUES AHORA SI ME NACIÓ EL AMOR POR ESTOS DOS, AYUDA. Entonces hace dos semanas me llego esta idea; el titulo (acorde a google traductor) es "El niño al atardecer".

«Cuando se está a punto de morir, es más fácil recordar el pasado, pues poco caso tiene imaginar un futuro»; era el pensamiento, una conclusión, que ocupó su mente en aquel momento en que se encontraba bañado por las luces de aquella puesta de sol y el tibio viento del verano que llegaba del mediterráneo.

Sentado sobre el pasto tierno de esa pradera, observó con atención un punto que parecía seguir el sol del horizonte, pero más bien intentaba recrear con sus ojos el recuerdo de una silueta que ya no está; _está bien_ , se dice con una sonrisa apenas perceptible, y cierra los ojos disfrutando del sol cálido de las últimas horas de luz en aquel día que estaba cerca del fin de esa estación.

Germania no tenía una preferencia acerca de los tiempos cálidos o de los paisajes blancos de invierno que podía ver en sus tierras, disfrutaba de ambos. Así que disfrutara los últimos días de la época más cálida del año, y de los últimos momentos que le queda. Sus ojos claros aún permanecen delineando la silueta de una ausencia (el recuerdo de él); él se fue un poco antes, le molestaba un poco ese hecho, pero estaba seguro que le seguiría (quizás, incluso, antes del alba).

 _Le seguiría_ , volvió a afirmar en el silencio sereno de aquella tarde. «¿A dónde irían?» se cuestionó con curiosidad, no realmente preocupado de la respuestas; su tiempo había acabado: esa era la consecuencia natural; y el siendo siempre lógico en su forma de abordar todo evento que ocurriera en su larguísima vida, solo quería inquirir por curiosidad (y quizás para saber si realmente estaría con él).

«¿A dónde irían» volvió a preguntarse; realmente nunca pensó en acercarse a otro como ellos que estuvieron al borde de su muerte, fueron un poco prepotentes al no hacerlo; seguía sopesando algunos escenarios en su imaginación sintiendo una peculiar paz a pesar de estar consciente de su propia muerte, y de percibir un luto por él, como por sí mismo.

Sentía una sensación de melancolía, una emoción de perdida invadirlo al darse cuenta que él se estaba convirtiendo en recuerdo, tal como acababa de hacer Roma. No tenía miedo de morir, nunca se vio con aversión esa idea, pero...la idea de que simplemente desaparecieran, de dejar todo atrás sin estar seguros del futuro de sus tierras era causante de un poco de temor; y por sobre todo, le aterraba un poco que no hubiera sentido de preguntar a donde llegarían una vez dejaran de existir como naciones (le asustaba la reflexión de que tal vez no habría punto de encuentro con él).

La soledad, se daba cuenta, también era una entidad que podía atormentarlos.

La oscuridad cubrió aquel solitario páramo, y los vestigios de la silueta que quedaron en el recuerdo de su retina —por más diferente que fuera a cómo pensó siempre verlo— pareció estar al borde de desvanecerse, tal como él lo haría pronto.

A pesar de todo, su corazón se sentía sosegado de haber cumplido un periodo (un propósito), una era; había desempeñado su papel en la tierra. Se encontraba satisfecho; dejó un legado, y se irían casi juntos, y probablemente, si alguna creencia era cierta, existiría en otra forma, en algún otro lugar: una esperanza un tanto infantil, que pensó estaba bien pensar en ese momento.

Los últimos días, habían sido como vivir siendo un mero hombre mortal a su lado; fue feliz.


	2. Mori [Moribundo]

Su papel como inmortal, conforme iba convirtiéndose en una nación vieja, se tornó en el de un espectador siguiendo de los cambios del mundo: veía cómo iban alzándose nuevas potencias, mientras otras iban cayendo. Habría que decir, sin duda, que observar era muy diferente a siquiera pensar en formar parte de los eventos que se llegaban a presenciar.

Germania era honesto: había dejado a su ego hacerlo lo suficientemente orgulloso y crédulo para pensar que esos cambios serían ajenos a él; sus descendientes estaban volviéndose autónomos y fuertes. ¿Cómo podía pensar que el crecimiento de sus propios hijos, y territorios relacionados con él, sería su condena? Fue crédulo y altivo por la fuerza que creyó aún ostentar (por más que su lugar nunca se igualó al de un imperio, y más bien actuó como una clase de guardia al servicio de su viejo amigo). Pero, el saber la causa de su destino cercano no le apenaba: si el precio de que su legado siguiera, era que su época al concluir marcará su muerte, lo aceptaría. Esa consecuencia la pensó como lógica, natural.

Germania sabía que su muerte estaba cerca, los indicios eran claros. Tener esa certeza, le hizo pensar en su posición presente y en sus acciones durante los siglos pasados: recorrió un poco su vida en sus recuerdos; no rememoró como nación, sino como hombre; recordó su existencia como humano.

Cada día de su supuesta vida inmortal estuvo plagada de pensamientos y decisiones en favor de su lugar como nación; sin embargo, ¿en qué momento pensó en sus deseos como ser pensante y sujeto a sentimientos? Ellos andaban sus eternidades, esforzándose en ser indemnes a esa naturaleza humana, natural e inherente, que compartían con su gente. Considerando las circunstancias, concluyó, se permitiría ser algo egoísta.

Teniendo en consideración la fragmentación de su territorio, y su distanciamiento con sus descendientes, no tomó como prudente o necesario informarles de su muerte; estarían bien, estaba seguro de ello (además que pocas naciones hacen algo en particular para despedirse). Esperaba entendieran su decisión si llegaban a cuestionarla.

—Esto debería ser suficiente —murmuró para sí mismo una noche en su casa, sosteniendo una carta en sus manos. Buscaría al territorio más fuerte dentro de los que componían el territorio germánico, y les daría su mensaje a los jefes que tuvieran el mando en el momento, pidiendo que se la den sin ser leída por nadie más.

Germania sopesó su curso de acción en sus últimos días; pero no era tan sencillo: no podía pensar, seguir pensando, como si fuera una nación. ¿A quién podía acudir, o qué podía hacer? A pesar de sus dudas, la respuesta era sencilla: Roma.

Estaba al tanto del desastre e inestabilidad que estaba expandiéndose como plaga en todos los territorios del Imperio Romano. ¿Quién pensaría que la religión podía seguir siendo el pináculo del curso y caída de un imperio? Rómulo siempre siguió adelante, pensando que todos los cambios solo lo fortalecerán y traerán lo mejor para su porvenir: el romano se había equivocado, y permitido la violencia guiar los inicios de su imperio, y por tanto el nacimiento de rencores.

Aldrich dejó la carta sobre una mesa, y mirando el paisaje nocturno fuera de su casa, volvió a pensar en cómo debería abordar su último recorrido de tiempo; sus últimos días que le separaban de su muerte.

Germania tuvo pocos amores y afectos en su vida, al menos en un sentido distinto a la estima que pudo llegar a tener por sus dirigentes. A pesar de sus numerosos descendientes, que pronto se hicieron con ideas propias y rumbos autónomos, en realidad su existencia fue más bien... solitaria. Sus descendientes que se convirtieron en reinos o estaban camino a serlo, pronto encontraron la fuerza para vivir por sí mismos; por supuesto, eso implicaba que olvidaran su existencia debido a que nunca fue muy cercano a todos ellos.

Los hijos de una nación no crecían igual que un infante humano: muchas veces nacían solos y aprendían a sobrevivir de esa manera. No era raro, entonces, que cuando nacía uno de ellos, pocos supieran de su existencia hasta mucho después; a veces ni los «padres» se enteraban de su aparición. Así que Aldrich observaba con más nostalgia, que preocupación las guerras y conflictos de sus descendientes. Les quería, por supuesto; e hizo lo necesario para que muchos de ellos crecieran, pero poco lugar tuvo en las decisiones de todos ellos a lo largo del tiempo.

Cuando comenzó a refrescar al caer la noche, Germania volvió a su casa; sus piernas dolían y su cuerpo lo sentía tan frágil como si estuviera cargando una enfermedad que devoraba sus fuerzas. Probablemente, si fuera humano apenas estaría en condiciones de moverse. Sabía lo que eso significaba: su mente un tanto ausente, y su condición física que iba deteriorándose mientras parecía sentir un dolor que iba en aumento...no había duda.

Además, lo que le hizo saber que le sucedía era ver a sus descendientes alzarse y caminar solos con su propia fuerza; sus hijos iban volviéndose autónomos, cada vez dependiendo menos de su existencia, aún si estos tomaran su legado para atesorarlo y cultivarlo.

¿Pero cómo es que moría una nación? Aldrich era conocedor que habían dos formas, con posibilidad de variar, pero normalmente ese era el curso de los territorios moribundos; muy pocas habían perecido cercanas a él, así que tenía una noción más bien vaga: los cuerpos de algunos podrían volverse tan débiles y vulnerables al punto de caer en cama por enfermedades varias; otros más vivían sus últimos días en dolor si su caída ocurría por tiempos violentos y llenos de turbulencia.

Otro efecto, que era guardado como un secreto a voces a causa de que las naciones que lo sufrían quedan vulnerables y en posibilidad de ser invadidos con facilidad; aun considerando que ese territorio estuviera a punto de perecer, era una situación que podía convertirse en una tragedia para los habitantes si algún imperio o reino tomaba la oportunidad para atacar. Esa forma de morir era una «regresión» solían llamarlos algunos. Al ser una ocurrencia extraña, no se tenía mucha información.

Germania recordaba que la «regresión» podía ser un proceso tan lento como abrupto; quienes la sufrían, veían a sus mentes retornar al pasado, olvidando sus recuerdos conforme iban avanzando hacia atrás en sus remembranzas. A veces, podían, incluso, su cuerpo regresar con ellos (tomaban una forma del pasado, acorde a la época que estuviera presente en la memoria que fueran reviviendo). Mucha de esa información conocida, era compartida a través de testimonios escritos por las naciones desaparecidas, que se encargaban de compartirlos únicamente con otros territorios aliados, o a quien tuvieran la voluntad de hacerlo; tal como Aldrich había descrito en detalle en su mensaje.

Aldrich pasó una mano por sus cabellos algo agotado por todo lo que había pasado por sus elucubraciones; no pensó que morir podía ser algo tan agobiante (comprendió, entonces, porque para los humanos podía ser tan terrible si lo presenciaban toda su vida).

El germano abocó las últimas horas del día en buscar algo que comer; no quería acelerar su muerte por descuidar algo tan básico. Mientras se disponía a consumir lo que había preparado, pensó en Rómulo; no quiso reflexionar sobre él como nación, sino como aquel que (a pesar del devenir e infortunios que hubiera podido acontecer entre ambos) que fue, y era, su compañero en más formas de las que ambos se atrevía, o podían, describir. A veces se odiaban en forma innegable, fiera; otras tantas...cedieron a su naturaleza más humana, esa que rebosaba de afectos y anhelos.

Aunque en tiempos recientes quisieran blandir su espada en el ardor del rencor por decisiones de sus dirigentes; o la decadencia de la unión entre su gente y de ellos mismos; terminarían por volver a reunirse en la intimidad de su compañía; terminaban prometiendo silencioso cariño como hicieron más veces de las que podrían confesar alguno de los dos en su vida, aun si fueran conscientes de que el tiempo de ambos estuviera próximo a su ocaso.

Aldrich decidió, apenas despuntara el alba, que iría buscar a Rómulo; por una parte temiendo que él también estuviera en una situación igual a la suya (considerando lo que había estado aconteciendo en el imperio, sus miedos eran fundados); por otro lado...

_Quería verlo._


End file.
